"Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem and Rihanna
"Love the Way You Lie" is a song by Eminem featuring vocals from Rihanna. The music video is currently his most viewed with 1.7 billion views on YouTube. The song details an abusive relationship with Rihanna as the girlfriend and Eminem as the boyfriend. Lyrics: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright, because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight High off of love drunk from my hate It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me, And I love it, wait Where you going, I'm leaving you No you ain't, come back We're running right back, here we go again It's so insane 'cause when it's going good, it's going great I'm Superman, with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane But when it's bad, it's awful I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright, because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie You ever love somebody so much You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet And neither one of you, even know what hit 'em, Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em Now you're getting fucking sick, of looking at 'em You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em, Now you're in each others face, Spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'em You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em, Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments, when you're in 'em It's the rage that's the culprit, it controls you both So they say it's best, to go your separate ways, Guess that they don't know ya 'cause today, that was yesterday Yesterday is over, it's a different day Sound like broken records, playin' over, but you promised her Next time you'll show restraint You don't get another chance, Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again Now you get to watch her leave, Out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright, because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Now I know we said things, did things That we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns Same routine, but your temper's just as bad, as mine is You're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded Baby please come back, it wasn't you, Baby it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk, Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall Next time, there will be no next time I apologize even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fucking leave again I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright, because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Why It Rocks: # Eminem is aggressive when it comes to his verses. # The hook is catchy. # Both artists do well on this track. # The music video is well shot and has some amazing effects. # Some emotional parts. # This is one of the best songs on Recovery. # Great production. # It received a beautiful part 2 with Rihanna as the main artist. Music Video: Category:Eminem Category:Hip hop Category:Horrorcore Category:Pop rock Category:2010s Category:Internet memes Category:Sad songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome Category:2010